Enamorado De Mi Mejor Amigo
by Darrinia
Summary: Un buen amigo siempre está a tu lado, incluso si su corazón se rompe al hacerlo...
**N/A:** Compartieron en mi Facebook un post de la página Darren Criss Teen Angel en la que aparecía una imagen de Seb sonriente, otra de abrazo Seblaine y otra del momento en el que Blaine le pide matrimonio a Kurt y tenía la frase "Y ahí estaba yo, ayudando al amor de mi vida a pedirle matrimonio al amor de su vida". Podéis verla tanto en la página que he mencionado como en la mía (en Facebook). Esa imagen me inspiró a esta historia que, como la escribo yo, es Seblaine porque Seblaine es lo segundo más hermoso del universo (tras Blam) y porque soy una romántica y amo los finales felices... Y un final no es feliz del todo si Blaine acaba con Kurt. Ya lo he dicho...

* * *

 _ **ENAMORADO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO**_

Sebastian estaba en la sala de los Warblers, viendo a Blaine y Sam que lideraban la canción de New Directions. Estaban pidiéndoles ayuda para algo pero no sabían muy bien para qué. Bueno, al menos eso se deducía de la canción Help! de los Beatles. El castaño sonreía mientras veía a su amigo tan ilusionado y feliz, apoyado por el rubio que parecía que no lo dejaría solo nunca.

Desde que Kurt y Anderson habían roto y después del fracaso del intento de Hunter de que Blaine volviera a Dalton, las cosas entre éste y Smythe estaban mejor que nunca. Habían retomado su amistad y ni el descubrimiento del uso de los esteroides había conseguido que eso se tambaleara.

Sebastian debía reconocer una cosa, sus sentimientos por Blaine eran más intensos que una simple amistad. El chico de ojos color avellana lo había conquistado en más formas de las que él mismo podía imaginar. Era cierto que al principio sólo se sentía atraído y deseaba tenerlo en su cama para su disfrute durante unas horas, pero eso había cambiado de forma radical.

Nadie lo sabía, ese era su secreto y pensaba llevárselo a la tumba. Sabía que alguien como Anderson jamás se enamoraría de alguien como él. Eran el Yin y el Yang, la noche y el día, el cielo y la tierra. Además, seguía enamorado de Kurt y tenía ese estúpido crush con Sam... No había un hueco para él en su corazón.

Cuando la canción acabó, Blaine les contó que había vuelto con Hummel y que iba a pedirle matrimonio en Dalton. Quería que le ayudaran a preparar una canción para sorprenderlo. Sebastian estaba roto en ese momento, era lo último que deseaba hacer pero ver tan ilusionado a su amigo hizo que comprendiera que le importaba más la felicidad que reflejaban esos ojos dorados que lo que su propio corazón sentía.

– Claro que te vamos a ayudar, ¿verdad chicos? – Smythe había sido nombrado otra vez líder de los Warblers en ausencia de Hunter, pero no haría nada si ellos se sentían incómodos. Deseó que alguno se opusiera. Sin embargo, hacía mucho tiempo que la suerte no lo ayudaba y esa vez no era una excepción.

* * *

Los Warblers se situaron en el final de la escalera y los bailarines de Vocal Adrenaline iban entrando en el lugar. Kurt bajaba las escaleras acompañado de algunos amigos, tal como había planeado Blaine. Los miembros del coro de la escuela Haverbrook movían sus manos acompañando la letra de la canción de los Beatles que había sido elegida para ese momento. Anderson entró acompañado de los actuales miembros de New Directions, con Sam junto a él, inseparable.

Sebastian se esforzaba por mantener la sonrisa a pesar de que todos empezaban a ponerse frente a él, sabiendo que era inevitable que eso pasara. Aun le quedaba la esperanza de que Hummel dijera que no, que no estaba preparado y que eso acabara rompiendo su relación.

La canción acabó y Blaine comenzó su discurso que, como no, era sencillamente hermoso. El líder de los Warblers vio como Evans (como no, siempre él) le pasaba el anillo y Anderson se arrodillaba. Smythe suspiró esperando un giro inesperado (si es que eso tenía algún sentido). Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus deseos, la pregunta fue hecha y sólo faltaba la respuesta.

– Sí.

Una sola palabra de Kurt acabó por destrozar el corazón de Sebastian. Blaine, el chico que le había robado el corazón, no había tenido suficiente con eso y había decidido romperlo en millones de pedazos para que él no pudiera recomponerlo nunca. Aun así, sonrió mientras la pareja se besaba y todos celebraban el compromiso de dos personas que hacía unos días no eran ni novios y que además eran tan jóvenes que no tenían edad ni para beber alcohol de forma legal en su país.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Sebastian, el compromiso de Blaine no supuso que éste se alejara de él. Al parecer, Kurt había aceptado que fueran amigos siempre que no hubiera coqueteos entre ellos y Anderson le había prometido no tratarlo de forma diferente a como trataba a Sam. Eso era un alivio para Smythe, sobretodo porque él iba a estudiar en Columbia y le encantaba tener cerca a alguien que quería.

Si eso no era ya demasiada sorpresa, cuando llegaron a Nueva York el grupo de New Directions que residía allí (numeroso, como si no hubiera más ciudades en Estados Unidos) lo incluía en la mayoría de salidas de grupo y eventos en los que se reunían. Era divertido porque Santana y él eran capaces de pasarse horas insultándose pero luego "matar" al que se atreviera a insultar al otro. Brittany y Sam le aportaban tanta ternura, dulzura e inocencia que le ayudaban a creer que el mundo era mejor de lo que él imaginaba. Le encantaba charlar de cine con Artie, ambos compartían esa pasión aunque el castaño no se imaginaba a sí mismo trabajando en el séptimo arte. Con Rachel y Kurt era más complicado, tenían demasiado ego y se ofendían si se les insultaba, pero era notorio que los tres hacían un esfuerzo por Blaine.

Anderson y Hummel tenían sus problemas y eso era lo que más preocupaba a Sebastian, aunque pareciera una contradicción. Algunos de esos problemas habían desencadenado en un estado de ansiedad en el moreno que lo había llevado a comer demasiado durante una temporada hasta engordar unos kilos para luego ponerse en una rara dieta para perder peso. Las inseguridades del moreno se acrecentaban y su prometido no parecía hacer nada para ayudarlo. Las discusiones se estaban convirtiendo en la rutina de la pareja y eso no podía ser nada bueno.

Cuando Kurt echó a Sam de su casa, Sebastian lo acogió sin problemas. Él vivía solo y tenía espacio de sobra ya que el apartamento donde residía lo habían comprado sus padres durante el periodo de tiempo que habían estado residiendo allí y después lo habían alquilado hasta ese mismo verano. Tenía cuatro habitaciones y tres baños, demasiado para una persona que vivía sola.

Una noche, Evans y Smythe estaban en el salón. La televisión estaba encendida con un documental sobre extraterrestres pero ellos no le prestaban atención porque estaban hablando de sus cosas. El rubio había conseguido una sesión de fotos muy importante y grabaría un anuncio en los próximos días, algo que le encantaba. Por su parte, el castaño le contó sobre una entrevista que tendría en unos días para realizar sus primeras prácticas. El timbre sonó y los dos se miraron extrañados. Era muy tarde y no esperaban a nadie.

Abrieron juntos la puerta para descubrir a Blaine, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Sebastian preguntó mientras lo agarraba de la cintura para ayudarlo a entrar. Sam se dirigió a la cocina para coger un vaso de agua y ofrecérselo. Cuando el moreno se sentó en el sofá y bebió un largo trago de agua, decidió hablar.

– Kurt me ha dejado, dice que no me ama y que lo mejor es que rompamos el compromiso y nuestra relación. Yo... – El moreno se puso a llorar, estaba destrozado.

– Tengo una habitación para ti. Mañana Sam y yo iremos a recoger tus cosas y vendrás con nosotros. No vamos a dejarte solo. – Smythe prometió mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza. Viendo que ese abrazo no terminaría pronto y deseando poder ayudar a su amigo también, Evans lo abrazó por la espalda.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Blaine se sintió fatal, pero sus amigos no dejaron que se hundiera. El esfuerzo de ambos para que no dejara sus estudios fue inmenso, pero ninguno se arrepentía de eso. Poco a poco, el moreno recuperaba la sonrisa y volvía a ser él hasta que, un día, por sorpresa, comenzó a salir con un compañero de NYADA. Sam sabía que sólo era un rebote, alguien que estaba destinado a hacer que olvidara a Kurt, pero se divertía mucho al ver los evidentes celos de Sebastian. También se divirtió mucho con la fiesta de celebración tras la ruptura, en la que el castaño estaba demasiado feliz aunque intentaba aparentar lo contrario. Sin embargo, lo mejor fue ver el "casi beso" que casi se produce. El alcohol había conseguido mostrar el deseo de ambos, reprimido por las circunstancias.

Un mes después de la ruptura, Evans decidió que no podía aguantar más. Aprovechó que Smythe estaba con unos amigos de la universidad para tener esa conversación que creía que debía haber tenido hace mucho tiempo.

– ¿Podemos hablar de algo personal? – Sam preguntó mientras quitaban las cosas de la cena de la mesa para limpiar todo.

– Claro. – Blaine asintió.

– ¿Cuándo te vas a decidir a decirle a Sebastian lo que sientes? – El rubio fue tan directo que consiguió que su amigo lo mirara sorprendido.

– Yo... No... – El moreno estaba sin palabras.

– Te gusta, admítelo. Creo que deberías decirle lo que sientes. – El ojiverde respondió.

– Él no es el tipo de chico que quiere una relación y yo no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea perjudicada. – Anderson informó.

– Nunca entenderé tu obsesión por no decir algo para dañar tu amistad. Tus verdaderos amigos van a estar a tu lado sin importar nada. Anímate, tal vez te sorprendas. – Evans sonrió, realmente esperaba que diera el paso... Aunque eso supusiera que necesitaba encontrar un nuevo apartamento.

* * *

Las palabras de Sam estuvieron varios días en la cabeza de Blaine hasta que decidió seguir el consejo de su amigo. Cuando el rubio se enteró, no dudó en organizar una salida con Artie para dejarles el apartamento a los dos.

Después de la cena, Sebastian y él se sentaron en el sofá y pusieron una película de cine clásico. El moreno estaba tenso y no sabía cómo sacar el tema y el otro lo notó.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – El castaño pausó la película cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba tan preocupado que no era capaz de prestar atención a las escenas divertidas.

– Tengo algo que contarte... Espero que no afecte a nuestra amistad pero creo que será imposible. – El ojimiel informó.

– Estoy seguro de que no habrá problema. Cuéntame lo que te ocurre, te prometo que seré sincero con lo que siento sobre eso. – Smythe comentó con tranquilidad.

– Me gustas... Sé que somos amigos y que no estás preparado para una relación larga...

Anderson no pudo decir nada más porque los labios de Sebastian se lo impidieron. Era la primera vez que se besaban y se sentía como si estuvieran en el mismísimo cielo. El beso era dulce y tierno, con los dos esforzándose en mostrar sus sentimientos con ese gesto. Los dos podían confesar que estaban enamorados, pero el miedo a que fuera demasiado pronto se lo impedía.

– Tú también me gustas... Y si es contigo, estoy más que preparado para una relación larga. He encontrado a esa persona especial por la que estoy dispuesto a cambiar mi vida, sólo tienes que pedírmelo y seré todo tuyo. – El castaño sabía que estaba siendo algo cursi pero necesitaba que el otro entendiera el mensaje.

– Quiero que seas sólo mío de la misma manera que yo seré sólo tuyo.

Volvieron a besarse, esa vez con mucha pasión y acabaron tumbados en el sofá con sus piernas enredadas. Esa noche no iban a ir más allá de besos y caricias, tenían mucho tiempo para explorar sus cuerpos y lo que realmente sentían y deseaban. Esa noche sólo era el comienzo de algo maravilloso y Smythe lo comprendió. Eran el Yin y el Yang, la noche y el día, el cielo y la tierra. Pero todas esas cosas son opuestas y a la vez se complementan. Sin una, la otra no existiría. Estaba claro que Blaine era el complemento perfecto para él y que sin él, el Sebastian de ese momento no existiría, porque seguiría perdido en el mundo, buscando una razón de su existencia.


End file.
